Feet are frequently positioned on the bottoms of furniture legs to provide improved stability and support, reinforcement, wear reduction or for other purposes where the major structural material of the furniture leg is not the preferred material for providing contact with a surrounding floor. A foot is typically attached to bottom end of a furniture leg so that a contact surface of the foot will contact the floor, the contact surface exerting the load of the leg against the area of floor it contacts. The contact surface preferably comprises a material that minimizes wear and damage to the leg or surrounding floor and may have optional properties that provide transportability, enhanced stabilization, noise and/or friction reduction, or other desirable characteristics.
However, no single foot or single type of contact surface material can be optimally suited for providing all desired properties and characteristics for use with all floor types and floor materials. For example, it may be desirable to use a a piece of furniture in a room having a floor type that is different from the type that the feet of the furniture piece were originally designed for. Feet can also lose some of their desired characteristics after extended use. For example, contact surface material may become worn or damaged and a foot can itself become slightly bent or deformed to an extent that the foot loses some or all of its original desirable characteristics. In some cases, feet may be constructed specifically for purposes such as stability or leg protection, and may lack a suitable contact surface altogether. It may also be desirable to preserve the furniture piece's original feet and contact material from damage or wear due for other reasons, such as for aesthetic or value preservation.